The First Doctor (Retold Adventures)
The first incarnation of the renegade timelord known as the Doctor had the longest life and ended life in the South Pole in his late 500s. He spent most of his life on gallifrey, but finally left once he realised that he had broken to many laws of Gallifrey. He encountered the Daleks during his travels, setting in motion the actions that led to the Last Great Time War. Biography The Doctor was born in the final years of the Rassilon era, and when he was 5 the revolution on Gallifrey took Rassilon to the Dark Tower and imprisoned him. Ignatious of the New became timelord president, and made the Doctor's father Ulysses a Councillor. The Doctor admired his older brother, Irving, and decided to follow his brother on a trip up the mountain. Irving knew where his brother was, but chose to abandon him. The Doctor then was taunted by the Wolves of Solace until his father rescued him. His brother was not accepted into the Academy because many had learnt of his actions, and he punished the Doctor by telling his younger brother horror stories of the Eight Legs. His brother was sent instead to the Arcadian Institution, and so the Doctor barely saw his brother again. At the Academy When he was 17, the Doctor was accepted into the Prydonian Acadamy. Whilst there he met Koschei, who he became good friends with. Through Koschei he met Rani, a genius girl, and Torvic, who bullied Koschei. One day it became too much, and Torvic almost killed Koschei. The Doctor rescued Koschei, and killed Torvic. For 13 days he was tormented by death, who begged for the Doctor to become his disciple. The Doctor refused, and instead told Death to take Koschei's soul for at least 800 years. When they looked into the Untempered Schism however, Death was trapped by the Timelord science and he lost contact with the Doctor and Koschei for a long time. Instead, Koschei's mind was filled with a rhythm of four. Years of Travelling At the age of 47, the Doctor graduated from the Prydonian Academy and his brother, Irving, sent for him. He headed East that night but arrived in the City of Lost Souls. Here he encountered the Shadow People, who warned him of the man cloaked in death. When he arrived in Arcadia, he found his brother had left him to be shown around by two scientists, Morbius and Mortimus. They revealed themselves to be cousins of the Doctor, and showed them their schemes for Time. The Doctor fell in love with their plan, but disliked Morbius greatly. Instead, he secretly planned with Mortimus to meddle with time slightly differently. On the Night of the New Lords of Time, the Arcadian Council discovered Mortimus and he was taken to a far off Religious City to be told the true way. The Doctor has sold him out, and he decided to continue travelling for a while. Five years later, he found himself in the town of Slothe, an archaic city where few continued to live. Their he befriended and fell in love with Romana, a time lady. He told her much of his travels, but did not wish to tell her of his high reputations back home. After a year of courting, he proposed to her and they married in Slothe, before they packed their bags and returned the way he had come. When he saw Arcadia after many years away, he thought it looked identical to the Citadel. He returned to where he had once stayed, and found in a box the lost Hand of Omega, which he took with him. That night he told Romana the whole story. Life in the Citadel Returning to the continent of Wild Endeavour, the Doctor and Romana began life on a mountain side. He was enlisted by the Enquiry department of the High Council, and his commission was the planets Earth and Mars. He was never allowed to visit however, but he adored both planets. When Romana gave birth, he named his son Saardan, a name of Mars, and his daughter Gillian, after an Earth name. The Doctor was soon promoted to the Order Department, where he encountered the entity, who he believed to be the man cloaked in death. He sat with the Entity for a long time before the being was trialled and executed. The Doctor and Romana soon decided that they were no longer in love, and so Romana and their son, Saardan, set off to Slothe whilst Gillian remained with the Doctor. The Doctor asked his parents to look after Gillian, whilst he began researching Earth once more. The Fifth Great Time War It was about this time the Doctor was conscripted by the Time Commanders to be part of their army against the Tricksters Brigade. He was sent to the Silver Devestation to fight, where he found himself sharing a room with Morbius. Morbius was of the medical unit, but he was also often thrust into the fighting. The Doctor thought highly of Morbius now, and he much preferred his second incarnation. It was also at about this time that he met the Corsair, a timelord reknowned for his excellent dances with death. The Doctor one night boasted of his deal with death, not knowing that Koschei was there. Koschei snuck into the Doctors room that night and attacked Morbius, before running out. The Doctor managed to save Morbius, who jokingly called the Doctor by his name for the first time. The Doctor soon met Yartek, a timelord priest who taught the Doctor about how peace brought prosperity. The Doctor decided he could no longer fight, and requested leave of the army. He thanked Yartek for all he had done, before returning home. A Return to Order Once again in his old job, the Doctor meets Mortimus once more. Feeling sorry for the man who he abandoned, the Doctor allowed Mortimus to escape with a TARDIS from the repair zone. When confronted about it by the Timelords, the Doctor merely shrugged. Soon Yartek returned from the Silver Devestation, and he told the Doctor of his plan to retire. The Doctor requested to join him before he left, and they met for the last time in the TARDIS deployment area. The Doctor also met Chronotis briefly, who explained that he was leaving to the Doctor randomly. John and Gillian The Doctor soon learnt that his daughter was to be married to John, son of Borusa, a man also fascinated with Earth. The Doctor and Borusa gradually became friends, until the Doctor realised Borusa had started the war in the Silver Devestation. The Doctor moved away from the Citadel after the wedding, heading for the City of Lost Souls, but he found it empty. He soon built a large house on the edge of a cliff, over looking the Vast Ocean. The Doctor at this point wrote a book named A Wild Endeavour, detailing his life so far. One night he instinctively burnt the book, and at that very moment he was visited by his brother, Irving. Irving had been sent to the planet Earth, and had brought back a fragment of information vital to the Doctor - his future was there. Irving had even had a conversation with him, and he told the Doctor that the Man cloaked in Death, was not the entity, but three people. His own daughter, her husband and his father. The Doctor returned to the Citadel after 100 years of being away to find a grand daughter, Susan. But what he found out next shocked him to his core. John and Gillian planned on using the two hearts of their child to pilot their ship to a planet known as the Dead Planet, where they would ally themselves with the natives. Susan, who was now 13, over heard, but the Doctor told her he had a plan. In secret, he killed John and Gillian, and escaped with her in a TARDIS from the repair zone. There he briefly encountered Omega, who was trying to break free into Gallifrey. He wiped Susans memories so she couldn't guess what he'd done. From Gallifrey The Doctor did not know how to use the TARDIS, and he landed immediately on Demons Run, which he found abandoned. He did not like what he sensed there, and he set off again. He then arrived on the planet Mondas, which he realised was Earths twin. He witnessed as a man and woman were converted into robots, and he once again left immediatley. He then landed on the planet Quinnis, where he managed to rescue a tribe from one of the Old Ones of Time. He decided to stay, but was exiled to make way for a new, pure race. Susan decided to explore the TARDIS, and she found a mirror. The mirror was a portal to another dimension, where a vampire tried to persuade her to join him in Eternity. She told him that she had already been there, and that she had left desperately. The Doctor finally lands on Earth, in 2378 but finds a mysterious Ash that takes him away to another planet, where he finds out that it was sand from Gallifrey. He considers returning to his home, but decides to stay travelling, hoping to find Earth again. He finds a spaceship on its way to crashing on Gallifrey, but he manages to save them. They are the Lost Ones, they tell him, and they wish to return home. But it is lost, and with no hope of locating it, the Doctor decides to give up helping distress. In 1963 The Doctor lands once again on Earth, in 1963 and he finds traces of himself. He digs up the Hand of Omega from his storage, and hides it in a coffin. At the same time, he takes up residence in a junkyard. He finds the echoes are disturbances from his future adventures, and he smiles because he knows he will go travelling again. At the same time, Susan begins going to Coal Hills School. Whilst she was there, two teachers named Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright followed her home one night aafter finding her very peculiar. They wandered into the junkyard, and so the Doctor was sent into travelling once more. An Adventure in Time and Space The TARDIS lands on the planet Skaro during their Years of the Final Peace. The Doctor learns from some Thals that this is the third time he has visited their homeworld, and decides that these people are important. But then he learns about the Daleks, and he finds himself working against an enemy who he will fight for a long time. He manages to get them out of the city, allowing the Thals to thrive in the city of Kalaann. (DW:The Daleks) The TARDIS then lands on the planet Luxor, once a resort but it now stands alone in a galaxy. The Doctor finds a service robot who tells him that his Masters of old are returning. The Masters of Luxor arrive, telling the robot of their adventures, but the robot has a self conscious and wants to go on adventures. The Doctor has to stop the robot killing them all. (DW:The Masters of Luxor) The TARDIS then malfunctioned, and sent them into the Dark Times of the Universe, where they meet Mutter the Decaying who has the power to destroy Earth, but the Doctor has a battle of wits with Mutter, and the TARDIS is sent into the future, where the Doctor's friends develop Time Sickness. Luckily, he manages to fix the TARDIS before Ian murders Susan. (DW: The Edge of Destruction) Realising that the Doctor and Susan aren't human, Ian forces the TARDIS to land in 100,000BC where they find a tribe who desire fire. As Ian and Barbara try to show Susan what it truly means to be human, the Doctor discovers what it truly means to call himself the Doctor (DW: An Unearthly Child) The Doctor receives a call from his old friend and mentor Yartek, a priest who now helps bring guidance to the people of Marinus. The Doctor is asked to retrieve the four Keys of Marinus. The Doctor heads into the perilous chambers, whilst Barbara is sent into the Jungle of Terror. Ian realises that the Voords hold a key, whilst Susan is sent to the Cloud Palace. When they all reunite, the Doctor realises that something has twisted Yartek - the key powers a weapon to destroy the Voords, but the Yartek he knew taught the Doctor peace. He realises he has been manipulated by someone, and he takes his friends as quickly as possible away from Marinus. (DW: The keys of Marinus) Landing on the Sense-Sphere, the Doctor tells Ian and Barbara to watch over Susan in the TARDIS. Outside, he finds a human colony trading the Sensorites for money, making the natives their slaves. The Doctor decides to stop this, but finds a Sensorite aiding the humans in their plans. Hacking into the Mind Field, the Doctor manages to save the Sensorites from the enemies. Susan gets out of the TARDIS, and starts remembering what she had been made to forget. She confronts the Doctor, as Yartek arrives in his TARDIS, offering to take her to her parents. As the Doctor cripples to the floor, Ian arrives. They grab onto the machine, as Barbara is thrown around the TARDIS. It envelops itself as time is altered. (DW: The Sensorites) Saving Time Barbara woke up at the Coal Hills Mental Clinic, wondering where she was and who she was. Her friend Ian visits her, and tells her that he is investigating Susan Foreman like they always joked. Then he leaves. She is soon visited by two school children, John and Gillian who tell her about what school has been like without her. They also tell her that Ian went missing at the end of the Lane. The three leave the clinic and find nothing at the end of the lane. Except for a hole in time. They manage to pass through it and find a world ravaged by war. Dead soldiers lie around the land, and Barbara is astonished when she finds a metropolitan police box. When she enters she finds two bodies, an old man and Ian, both either dead or unconscious. John and Gillian tell her how to pilot the TARDIS to the planet Karn, where Barbara finds a grown up Susan, emperess of her people. John and Gillian reveal that they are Susans parents, and they plan on using her to take over the universe with their allies the Daleks. Barbara convinces Susan to forgive the Doctor and they rush back to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Ian have awoken and they fly back to Skaro, where they work out that since they were gone, the Daleks returned from the mountains and took back their city. Ian and Barbara get the last few Thals to fight back against the Daleks, whilst the Doctor and Susan enter the city to confront John and Gillian. They manage to get rid of the sentient beings by wiping Susans memories, disably the psychic link. Once again, the Doctor has to say goodbye to his own daughter. Meanwhile, the Doctor prevents the Dalek fleet going to Karn and accidentally sends them to Earth. They realise this and rush to save Earth, but they soon realise they might be too late...(DW:Nothing at the End of the Lane) Flight through Eternity